


Headbands and Alcohol

by CaptainErica



Series: Autumn Fun [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, cat costumed Jiyong, gdyb - Freeform, halloween party, tipsy ji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong hadn't really tried at this party, expected it to be far less exciting than the last one, and he couldn't be expected to wear the same costume twice... But Dara's got a hot friend that she promised he would meet, so he can't /not/ go...





	Headbands and Alcohol

“I’m, I’m _obviously_ a cat.” Jiyong says, only tripping over his words a tiny bit, his current drink a little over-full with the liquid tipping dangerously toward spilling.

The guy he was talking to didn’t really seem to _get it_ though. He didn’t understand the _spirit_ of his costume or… Or.. Honestly Jiyong had barely tried this year, or more, for this specific party. He had expected it to be rather less whatever it currently was, and more boring; ergo some whiskers and a black dot drawn on his face and nose to compliment his heavy eyeliner and the cat-ear hair band that he stole from Dara and that barely showed through his puffy hair.

“Ah, yes.” The man says, an Jiyong feels like he’s seen him before, and he’s not drunk enough to have forgotten who people are yet so he must have met him around somewhere before this. “Well, you make a very good cat.” He adds, warm, kind of sweet.

The name is on the tip of Jiyong’s tongue, he can feel it; he knows who this is….

“Youngbae! You met Jiyong? Good, I was just coming to find you so you could meet him!” Dara says, coming up out of the blue, slipping an arm through _Youngbae’s_.

“Yeah, he was telling me about his costume.” Youngbae says, a small amount of amusement in his face (can’t hear it in his voice because the music is loud and Jiyong is too buzzed to really read it anyway).

Dara laughs, tugs Youngbae closer just a bit. It’s enough, though, that if Jiyong were sober he would consider stepping back a touch just to preserve his personal space. Drunk, however, Jiyong cares very little about his own, or other’s personal space. “He didn’t want to come tonight, you know, went out last night with a _proper_ costume, but I made him come with me because I knew he would enjoy himself.” She says, indulgent, smiling up at Youngbae then over at Jiyong.

There’s a soft question in Youngbae’s eyes when he turns to look at Jiyong after that, so Jiyong takes a sip of his drink and sighs, “I was a vampire.” He clarifies, a good one, really, but he wouldn’t add that.

Youngbae’s lips twitch up in the corner (amusement?) and he nods, “Well, I’m glad Dara could convince you to come out.” He says, and it looks like maybe he means it.

“I was only asking to start the conversation.” Youngbae says around an hour later, sitting on some atrociously colored setee, Jiyong curled up beside him, only a small amount drunker than when they met (almost drunk enough to say _fuck it_ and get into Youngbae’s very attractive lap).

Jiyong sniffs, shifting a little and he almost drops his glass but Youngbae reaches out deftly to settle his hand a bit. “Still. I’m a cat, and you’re… you’re a monster?” Jiyong asks, squinting a little; it was hard to gauge because Youngbae was too attractive to be a monster.

“Frankenstein’s, actually.” Youngbae corrects him, smiling, completely at ease.

Jiyong rolls his eyes. “I bet you read, too.” He says, like it’s a bad thing, when really all it is is another tick in that imaginary box housing all the things that make someone Jiyong’s ‘ideal type’.

Youngbae laughs, warm and sudden ( _tick!_ ) and Jiyong finds himself smiling back, a little toothy, a little gummy, can’t help it. “I do, yes, is that going to be an issue?” He asks, and Jiyong can’t imagine why but mostly that’s because he’s forgotten what he asked.

“No, not for this.” He says, because the laugh had reminded him of Youngbae’s lips, which had reminded him that Youngbae really checked every box in terms of what he wanted in a boyfriend and…

Jiyong shifts up, a little jerkily, to press his lips to Youngbae’s. He misses initially, but luckily for his ego and his pride, Youngbae reacts just as quickly as he had with the tilting glass of wine. A hand comes up to stead Jiyong’s face, the other keeping track of that glass, and Youngbae’s warm eyes are the last thing Jiyong sees before his eyes flutter closed and their lips touch.

If he had been standing, his foot might have popped; only ‘might have’ because he probably would have fallen over. He’s just drunk enough that his balance is probably off, but not drunk enough to not know how much he wants _this_ to continue. He can’t remember the last time he made out in the background of some party, but it doesn’t matter. Jiyong shifts and squirms and makes his way onto Youngbae’s lap, heedless of the other people in the room. He _wants_ this, wants Youngbae’s perfectly shaped lips against his, Youngbae’s strong hands holding him together…

After an age, Youngbae seems to remember where they are, so he pulls back just a little, eyes hot as he looks up at Jiyong’s red lips and hazy eyes. “Come back with me?” He asks, and Jiyong agrees without hesitation, without really considering it (Dara had introduced them, Youngbae was the entire reason Jiyong had agreed to come to the party in the first place).

The taxi ride will be embarrassing to think about later on; Jiyong touchy, handsy, unable to keep himself to himself with Youngbae taking it all in stride, calm and comfortable like he wasn’t just irresistible.

Youngbae’s place, Jiyong realizes, has to be near his own, the neighborhood looking similar to his hazy eyes as they cross the street from the taxi to get into the correct building. Jiyong has a rather strong hold on Youngbae’s arm as they go, like he both needs it for balance and believes that Youngbae might disappear if he lets go.

They make it only so far as the living room, Jiyong having tripped out of his too-big shoes making it very clear that he wouldn’t be able to make it farther without an extensive amount of help. It doesn’t seem to break Youngbae’s stride, though, he brings them to the couch and pulls Jiyong down on top of him without any hesitation. Jiyong is giggling and sweet as he’s pulled around, enjoying the strength of Youngbae, enjoying the way he feels and the way he talks to him; soft little nothings, vague praise and compliments.

“You’ll smudge my, my whiskers.” Jiyong complains, grinning, when Youngbae drags his thumbs over Jiyong’s cheeks.

“They’re already smudged.” He says, laughing softly, leaning in to capture his lips again. Jiyong is very pleased with this segue, parting his lips to let Youngbae explore and deepen the kiss.

His shirt is rucked up from the back, Youngbae’s hands a little rough as they push up under to feel skin. Jiyong arches against Youngbae’s body, taking the press of hands as direction, letting them urge him to press closer, to feel more of Youngbae under him.

He feels like a teenager, exhilarated by illicit-seeming kisses, clothing feeling too tight but neither of them trying to get anything off. Jiyong’s just drunk enough that maybe he’ll fall apart for Youngbae like this: rocking his hips against Youngbae’s thigh, trying to see if he can really feel the hard length of Youngbae against him as well.

Youngbae shifts, then moves them so Jiyong is pressed back against the cushions now, hair haloed out behind him, the cat ears obvious and Jiyong’s eyes half-lidded. He _looks_ like a cat, and he knows it because Youngbae makes a soft sound and says it, before he’s searching for his phone to take a picture and Jiyong is making half-hearted noises of protestation (wants his picture taken, because that means that Youngbae wants to see him again). When the picture is done, or when Jiyong _decides_ the picture _s_ are done, he reaches up to smooth his hands under Youngbae’s shirt, pushing the material up until Youngbae takes it off, casting it to the floor.

If Jiyong were sober he would now be taking time to let his eyes run over the beautiful body before him, but he isn’t, so instead his fingers do the looking while he whines softly that his lips are cold without Youngbae to warm them.

There are fingers dragging over Jiyong’s stomach, then a shift, and Youngbae isn’t straddling his hips any longer, he’s between his legs, and that’s a very good place for him, Jiyong believes, so he lets his fingers trail up into Youngbae’s hair, tugging a little just to alert him that he’s needy and doesn’t want to wait any longer. The hitch to Youngbae’s breath at the tug is gratifying, and Jiyong waits just a bit before tugging again, then dragging his nails over Youngbae’s scalp, enjoying the sound that gets him, the shudder that passes through Youngbae’s body, the way Youngbae very quickly moves from being slow and thoughtful, to undoing Jiyong’s pants to get at his skin.

The first drag of Youngbae’s tongue makes Jiyong whine, and the second makes him tighten his hold in Youngbae’s hair. It’s an inadvertent gesture, but it encourages Youngbae to work a little faster, to pull the head of Jiyong’s dick into his beautiful mouth, to suck him down; slow at first, and then with a better pace (possibly because Jiyong’s fingers are unevenly applying pressure, tugging and tightening in his hair).

When Jiyong falls apart it’s with a hot moan, chest arching up, fingers tightening and tugging before his body relaxes and he’s trying to get Youngbae to move up to kiss him, urgent, doesn’t care about the mess on Youngbae’s lips or in his mouth; wants to kiss him _now._

They fall asleep with Jiyong’s hands down Youngbae’s pants, which is an awkward way to wake up in the early morning. After remembering where he was, and what he was trying to do the night before, Jiyong gets over the embarrassment; he wants to touch Youngbae, wants to-

“In bed, yeah? This isn’t comfortable.” Youngbae murmurs, quiet, stopping Jiyong’s attempts before they’ve started with a sleep-rough voice and gentle hands. They make it down to Youngbae’s room, and Youngbae loses his pants, and Jiyong doesn’t realize he still has the cat ears on until he’s pulling his lips from Youngbae’s dick to give him a heavy-lidded, pleading look.

“I want your hand in my hair.” He says, and Youngbae automatically reaches up, but then pauses like he’s remembered why he hadn’t.

“You’re too cute like this.” Youngbae says, hand dropping to brush fingers over Jiyong’s flushed cheek before reaching up again to touch the wire ears. “Next time.” He promises, and Jiyong’s a little flustered by that, but he shows his agreement by licking over the head of Youngbae’s dick and then pulling him back into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the same as the 'drunk in public' fics, so it doesn't get added to that list... maybe it should be part of the fall list I haven't created yet......


End file.
